


Herbs and powders

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Hermione was on her prefect round when she stumbled across something unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts over at livejournal for the prompt "parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme"

There was one bathroom that nobody wanted to be in, especially after what happened during her second year with the basilisk. At least nobody sane wanted to be there, but from time to time students would use that bathroom in order to do things that were against the school rules, as she had, during her second year.

Usually when she caught someone they were about to start, in the middle of or just finished having sex. She didn’t mind sex, the problem was that they didn’t always use birth control spells or potions. She couldn’t be certain it was true but there were rumours about at least one pregnancy happening. In order to keep them from making a mistake Hermione decided to prevent as many as possible before they happened, and scolded at them if they hadn’t taken precautions against unwanted pregnancy.

She entered the bathroom, slightly afraid of what she would find.

Someone were in there, but it was only one person, and Hermione could see a cauldron right next to her. Pansy was on the floor, moaning and moving her hands across her body as if she was in pain. Hermione feared the worst and ran over to the Slytherin girl.

“Pansy, what’s the matter, what happened?” Looking at the ingredients Hermione recognised parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme, four normal ingredients, but there were also three small vials containing a red power, an orange powder and a white powder. For a muggle it looked like paprika powder, curry powder and garlic powder, but they were in tiny unmarked vials, and the only reason a witch would have unmarked vials was so nobody would discover what they were unless they did a test.

“For god's sake Pansy, what have you done?” Hermione asked, afraid she was hurting.

“Granger,” Pansy moaned as she reached for Hermione’s arm. She moaned again before she did something shocking, she grabbed Hermione’s head and pulled her down into a kiss.

It wasn’t a soft kiss, but a kiss involving Pansy’s tongue pushing into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione was too shocked to pull away in the beginning, the kiss having taken her by surprise, but as soon as she remembered the situation she managed to push Pansy away.

“Pansy, what have you taken?” she asked, knowing all too well what one of the powders were from the taste on Pansy’s tongue, milk powder, but not the muggle kind. The Milk powder in particular came from hippogriffs, and was turned into powder by the flames of a dragon. There were several potions she knew where the overly sweet powder was used, but she knew of none that had the effect she saw on Pansy.

Her fear for Pansy diminished as slowly she felt something as well. The potion was strong as a kiss was enough for Hermione to be affected, it wasn’t as strong as the effect on Pansy, but Hermione could feel her skin tingle, and when Pansy pulled her into another kiss Hermione didn’t want to fight it.

Hermione was no longer sitting above Pansy, worrying about her, instead she lay mostly on top of Pansy, rubbing her body against the one beneath her. She knew it was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing it, especially not there, but she couldn’t help it as the effect of the potion was harder to reject than she expected it to be.

It was nice feeling Pansy’s breasts as they rubbed against hers, their legs kept caressing each other, causing friction which turned Hermione on so much she wondered if she could come by simply rubbing her legs against Pansy’s.

Maybe she would have come, if someone hadn’t entered the bathroom at that moment. Hermione was still affected by the potion but was able to recognise the newcomers, a couple she had caught a few days earlier.

They were both surprised by the sight of Hermione and Pansy, but then he smiled and she laughed.

“Granger?” the boy smiled.

“I do hope you’re using protection,” the girl added.

Hermione wanted to tell them to get help, but when she tried all that made it out of her mouth was a moan. It was humiliating being caught, but she knew that it would be worse if she wasn’t able to stop herself.

Somehow she managed to roll away from Pansy, which cleared her mind a little, and which brought back some of her voice.

“Find the headmaster,” she managed to say, which wiped the smirks off the two Ravenclaws. “The potion,” Hermione whispered before her eyes closed and the pleasure became too strong for her to speak.


End file.
